A Strange, Strange Day Indeed
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Set in 6th Year. A messed up Love potion makes its way into Draco's hands. So Harry must deal with a love sick Draco for 24 hours. Insanity. Humor. More. Oneshot.


I was reading the sixth book again and this popped in my head.

**A Strange, Strange Day Indeed**

Harry gloomily walked to where Hermione sat at the breakfast table. Ron was a little ways off, snogging Lavender. Hermione was gazing at the couple with disgust. Neville was half asleep in his oatmeal and Luna had come over to poke him awake. Ginny sat with Dean on the other side of Hermione. Harry grimaced at the sight, before sitting down.

"It's not going to be a good day. I can feel it." said Harry, bitterly taking toast.

"I know what you mean." said Hermione, not taring her eyes from Ron and Lavender.

"Yeah, well I woke up with this feeling. Then when I walked out of the tower, it hit me. Today is not going to be normal." said Harry.

"Harry, your not a seer... unless... Do you think it's Voldemort related?" asked Hermione.

"Can we not use that name so early in the morning." said Neville, wiping oatmeal off his cheek that had rested in it.

"Hermione, trust me. . . . something's not right today." said Harry.

"Which reminds me. Romilda Vaine. . . she's given up love potion, via store bought. Last time I heard she's trying the old style." said Hermione.

"Oh Joy." said Harry bitterly.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Luna, "Can't that go wrong."

"Yeah. . . so Harry..."

"Don't even look at anything she tries to give me." said Harry.

"Good idea. Because sometimes you can make a type of illusion device..."

"Hermione..."

"Stop talking." she said with a slight smile.

"Please." said Harry with a smile.

Romilda looked at the treakle tart with and evil smile. She's been watching him, it was his favorite snack. She almost laughed with excitement. She was going to win. . . she hated losing. She was indeed going to win. Her friend, let us call her Celesta, sat re-reading the book. Her eyebrow raised.

"Romi. . . Why did we need a piece of Harry?" asked Celesta.

"It says we needed it as an ingredient." said Romilda.

"Oh, Romi. That's a dud. Two pages where stuck together. You need a piece of him for Pollyjuice Potion, not the love one. You needed a piece of you for that one." said Celesta.

"Your joking." Romilda's face fell as she glanced down towards Harry.

"I guess we'll just get rid of... Romi. . . where's the tart?" asked Celesta.

"Right here... oh god." the tart had disappeared.

Draco sat half dead at the Slytherine table as Crabbe and Goyle came over to where he sat. Goyle looked at the tart in his hands and then at Draco. He sighed, Draco looked so sad. He placed the tart in front of him, in hopes that his favorite dessert would make him at least smirk. Draco looked down at it and then at Goyle and gave a gracious nod. He picked up a fork and stabbed the delicious treat. It had a berry laden center, which he found curiously tasty. As he finished up the tart, he felt tingle and then iced. Suddenly he had an urge to run to his rival and enemy and snog them. The feeling was overwhelming and almost painful.

"Draco, are you okay?" asked Goyle.

"Yeah. . actually never better." said Draco popping up and jumping out of the seat.

"What do Gyrffindor's put in their food over there? Fire Wisky?" asked Crabbe.

"Maybe we should start eating with them." said Goyle.

Draco felt on top of the world, almost like skipping. He glanced down the Gryffindor table, but saw no messy haired brunette. His face fell and he looked at Ron, who was sucking the life out of Lavender. He thought for a moment and then picked up a silver tray and whacked him across the head.

"WHAT THE ... MALFOY!" Ron had jumped up.

"Where's Harry?" asked Draco.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Harry Potter, the raven haired wonder." said Draco with a dream glazed eyes.

Romilda and Celesta took this as their cue to flee the Great Hall to a safer area. Ron stood in utter shock, other Gryffindor's also stared at Draco. Ron seemed at a loss for words. Draco dropped the tray and decided to go look for Harry himself. Half running, half skipping he fled the Great Hall. Luna and Neville saw the sight from their place on the steps.

"Now people often ask me if I'm on the micky. But surely, they must notice strange things like that." said Luna.

"I'm slightly scared actually." said Neville, then he looked around, "Maybe we're just both really tired and dillusional."

"Woozbarts." suggested Luna.

"Sure, whatever. That's it." said Neville in defeat.

Draco stalked the halls bitterly. Where was the object of his affection. The longer he didn't have him near, the more it hurt. Then he started thinking about him dazily as he walked onto the grounds. He was gitty as he saw Hagrid walking up to the castle. He'd know where his love was.

"Professor. Do you by chance know where my beloved Harry is?" asked Draco.

"Excuse me?" asked Hagrid, who looked as if he'd walked into another world.

"Harry? Black hair, beautiful emerald eyes." said Draco, staring off dreamily once more.

"Malfoy, I think you should be heading to the Hospital Wing." said Hagrid in a fearing voice.

"And prolong the union between me and my love. Never!" and Draco fled.

"Maybe Luna is onto something with these Nargle things she talk about. . . or was it a Wooz or... anyway. Just walk away Hagrid. Walk away." said Hagrid, who shook his head and headed towards the castle.

Draco sat in the middle of the grounds, completely alone. He was starting to loose it. What was wrong with him. He was about to break down when the man on his mind, walked across the lawn. He seemed almost luminous in the sunlight. Draco jumped up and ran towards Harry, who at that moment was staring at a piece of paper. He looked up quickly in the direction of where Draco was advancing.

"Malfoy, take another step toward me, and I will hex." said Harry, whipping out his wand.

"My love. Why do you deny me." said Draco.

"What?" asked Harry, fear coming across his face.

"Don't fear me my raven haired beauty." said Draco.

"Malfoy are you okay?" asked Harry, concern etched on his face.

"Only if I can hold your hand." said Draco with a large grin.

"How about. . . no." said Harry, his hand firmly in his pocket, "Malfoy is this a sick joke?"

"What? No. Please call me Draco... Harry, MY LOVE WHY DO YOU RUN FROM ME!" Harry had dashed off towards the lake, Draco followed.

Hermione sat bitterly beneath what was once called the Tree of the Trio. She'd been the only one under it for sometime now. She missed the old days. She sat in contemplation. She missed their small little adventures, not the ones they faced now, where death was at the end of it no matter what. She just wanted some fun, something to laugh at.

"Help!" yelled Harry as Draco was gaining on him.

"Don't run away, please come back to me!" yelled Draco right behind Harry.

"That's not normal." said Hannah Abbot walking by, she jumped when Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry dashed around to the other side of the lake, followed closely by Draco. He was oblivious to the fact he jumped over Zabini who was talking to Pansy. Draco pushed them out of the way and into the lake. Harry stopped to breath, he hadn't run that fast for sometime. This sudden stop caused Draco to crash right into Harry and for Harry to fall into the lake.

"Harry!" yelled Draco and dived in after him.

"Get... away... from... me!" yelled Harry as he began to swim across the lake.

"Wait up, my love!" yelled Draco.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Harry as Draco easily gained speed on the worn out Harry.

Harry doubled around back to the original bank and fled back around. He again swerved to avoid a soaked Zabini and Pansy, just for Draco to knock them back in the water. Harry ran to the castle, only to run right into a passing by Snape, both men went rolling down the hill. Snape ended up by a tree and Harry by some steps by the hill bottom.

"POTTER!" yelled Snape.

"HARRY!!" yelled Draco, running to Harry's slumped over frame.

"Draco?" asked Snape.

"Harry, my sweet. Are you okay?" asked Draco, kneeling down by Harry.

"WHAT! DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" yelled Harry, crawling away from Draco.

"I want you." said Draco, following him.

"No." said Harry, trying to stand up only to have Draco tackle him.

"Draco! What are you doing?" asked Snape.

"Do not meddle with my affairs. I am attempting to court Harry." said Draco.

"That's exactly where you'll be if you don't leave him alone." said Snape, "Unhand Mr. Potter."

"Never, you just want him. You cant have him." growled Draco, who now had Harry in a forced cuddle.

"Let bloody, go of me!" yelled Harry, trying to pry Draco's arm off of his waist.

"I love you, can't you see that!" said Draco, trying to hug him.

"I can see you've lost it." said Harry, "Professor! Help!"

Snape had fled, muttering something about Luna Lovegood, Nargles and some other name. Draco had his arms around Harry's waist from behind. If he struggled enough, he hoped to wear out Draco. Harry was off the ground kicking vigorously. He managed to land a kick into Draco's gut, causing him to let go. Harry laughed triumphantly as he jumped up and dashed. He didn't get to far as Draco grabbed his arm and swung him around. Draco's arm locked firmly around Harry.

"You can dodge your head all you like, but I will never let you go." Draco just dreamingly stared at Harry.

"Some help would be nice!" yelled Harry as some people stared.

The groups of people seemed more shocked and didn't appear to really consider the thought of helping. Harry was in utter confusion and began to think about all of Luna's creatures. Was there something that could do this? Yes? And it wasn't and animal.

"Draco, Romilda probably messed up a potion. In a few hours, your going to regret all of this. Now let me go, you loon." said Harry.

"Such harsh words. Why wont you return my affection, my sweet?" asked Draco, his grip tightening.

"When I get hold of Romilda." Harry growled, "Draco let me go, now!"

"You'll run." said Draco, with a smirk possibly daring him too.

"N-No, I wont. I can't breath." said Harry, which was true.

The pressure of his waist being crushed was getting to him. He started to think of methods to stop this. A simple dose only lasted around 24 hours typically. Draco let go of him, causing him to fall on the ground. Draco crouched next to him, with a glint in his eye. The crowd had slowly disburse, some still lingered. Harry made a mental note to kick every single one of them when he saw them.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you my love." said Draco, his expression concerned.

"That's okay." said Harry, putting on a forced smile.

"I couldn't bare the thought of not being by you." said Draco, his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah." said Harry, slowly getting his arm away from Draco.

"I will never leave you my love." said Draco, not releasing Harry's arm.

"Joy." said Harry, staring off into space.

"Who's Joy. Is she your little slut you where running too?" asked Draco, a crazed look in his eyes.

"No." said Harry slowly.

"Okay." said Draco, going back to being happy.

"Draco. . . ugh, do you think you could stop pulling me closer to you." said Harry as he'd somehow gotten onto Draco's lap.

"You don't love me. Do you." Then Draco burst into tears.

"Pull yourself together." said Harry, as a crowd had formed again.

"I give you my heart and you all but tap dance on it." Draco burred his face into Harry's shoulder.

"This is going to be a long day." said Harry as the first hour bell rang.

It was rather calm until double potions class. There had been some snickering and discussion of Romilda and the potions, but no one seemed to much care. Slughorn had walked off crying with laughter at the mere question of a cure. Harry had looked through his book from the Prince, but found nothing. He was bitter and annoyed by the time he actually got to potions class. He sat next to Hermione as normal, but as he turned to face her, he found himself face to face with Draco. Hermione sat on the ground bitterly, but she got up and walked to sit with someone else.

"Hello my love. Together at last." said Draco as he glomped Harry's hand.

"Where's Voldemort when you need him?" asked Harry.

Meanwhile said villain was sitting in the Malfoy Manor kitchen laughing hystaricaly. He'd been inside Harry mind for only a few moments, but was almost crying with laughter. Bellatrix, when this had all started, had almost had a heartattack by his burst of laughter. Voldemort loved this torture so much, he thought of the idea of love being the thing to drive Harry to the edge and then made a mental not upon it.

After double potions was finally over, Harry ran, and he ran fast. He decided to skip dinner and return to Gryffindor tower. He was almost there when he ran right into the love sick Draco. He'd taken a short cut Harry had forgotten about. He cursed loudly as Draco stood there.

"Did you not want to eat with your table. Me wither. I thought we could go down to the kitchen and get something." said Draco, "It's dark in th hallway near it."

"... I think I threw up just a little... yeah I did." said Harry, "Listen Draco, you can get something to eat, I need some alone time."

"Oh, okay." his face fell.

"See you later." said Harry, running off.

He ran into the prefects bathroom instead. He just needed relaxation time. He quickly turned on all the bubbles and lept in. Making sure to place a sign on the door, saying occupied. This was exactly what he needed. He was just getting calm when a voice reached his ear.

"Your so beautiful." said Draco from where he sat by the tub edge.

"Ahh! Draco! What are you doing!" yelled Harry, grabbing his towel and covering himself under the water.

"You said you wanted time alone. But I didn't want you to have no food. So I brought some here." said Draco, "I can sit here and you can think."

"Draco, why don't you go and... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Harry.

"I was going to give you a neck message my love." said Draco, hands frozen in midair.

"No. You stay. Sit. I stay in this zone. You. No touch me." said Harry, "In fact look the other way. I'm getting out."

"Shy are we?" asked Draco with a coy grin.

"Yes, very. Now stay. No sudden movements." said Harry, angrily.

"Okay." said Draco, turning and looking at the mermaid as Harry dashed to the changing room.

A few seconds and he was dressed. Draco sat calmly waiting with a silver tray full of food. Harry was well passed fighting, he was just going to leave and calmly walk to the tower. Draco turned around as Harry almost reached the door. A second later, Draco had sprinted and Happily stood next to Harry. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave up.

"Come on Draco." said Harry and they left.

"Where do you want to eat?" asked Draco.

"Here." said Harry pointing to the middle of the hall.

"OKay." Draco smiled happily and they sat and ate, "How was your day?"

"Strange. . . very. . . strange indeed." said Harry looking at his sandwich, "Uh... you?"

"Wonderful!" said Draco, who then sighed and stared at Harry lovingly.

"Draco, now you do remember that I told you where on a love potion." said Harry.

The next day, Harry woke up. Fully expecting to get back to normal. He walked downstairs happily, and went to sit down at the Breakfast table. He just hoped that the day would go smoothly. As he put on leg over the chair. Draco came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Morning Malfoy." said Harry happily as Draco should be normal by now.

"You know Harry, yesterday after the potion wore off I realized something." said Draco.

"What's that?" asked Harry, eyebrow raised.

"You didn't kiss me good night." said Draco and he yanked Harry into a full on kiss.

Ron dropped his fork on his plate and the whole of the great hall went silent. Draco let got of Harry and after a few second delay, Harry fled the Hall in hysterics. As the whole hall burst into discussion, Draco stood there, hand out. Hermione burst into laughter and handed him a pouch of money.

"Thanks for the extra cash Granger." said Draco walking off, "No I can go buy more mouth wash."

**END**


End file.
